Fade
by spectacal
Summary: Sora's memories are erased completely, just as Marluxia wanted, and he is forced to serve him in order to overthrow the organization. An alternate ending to Chain of Memories. [Chain of Memories Spoilers]
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**: I live! I know, right? It's been a really long time since I've even looked at a fan-fiction site. I'm sure you can all guess from the subject that my current obsession is _Kingdom Hearts_. That's right, baby – Zoë got a PS2! So now she can die peacefully in her room after playing _Kingdom Hearts 2_… siiighhhh.

Anywho, this story is my brainchild that I've been thinking about for a long time. _Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories_ was one of the best games I played on a handheld, and I have to say that I loved the NaminexSora pairing that was happening for a little while. This, my friends, is an alternate ending that I thought up, taking place after Marluxia orders Namine to erase Sora's memory.

p.s. – There are major spoilers for _Chain of Memories_ and some hints at the very little I know about _Kingdom Hearts 2_. Read at your own risk.

p.p.s. – No matter how hard I wish, I am not Tetsuya Nomura and nor do I own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. All of them are copywritted to Square-Enix.

p.p.p.s - (1/24/06) Added more quotes and memories for length.

* * *

**Prologue.**

He gasped, his head becoming heavy. Wide sapphire eyes gazed blankly into sad, amethyst ones. Her expression has hardly faltered upon the man's order – it had remained grief-stricken as she did what she was told. He could hear his friends behind him, crying his name. As his head sunk into his hands, he swore he saw Marluxia move passed him and towards Donald and Goofy.

"Don't do this, Sora!" Goofy was yelling, before there was a clank of metal meeting metal. He could hardly hear him, the brunette concentrating to hard on the ache inside his head. They were like little feathers in the wind, slipping away just out of his grasp. They lingered there on the edge of his mind for a while, just before another one came to push it out of the way. Behind him, Sora could hear Donald summoning Firega with no avail.

_Look as hard as you are able; you'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born... even yours…_

"Please… don't hurt them…" Sora whispered, but his mind was too distracted with the rapidly disappearing memories. His palms pressed harder against his head, but the ache only grew.

_You have come this far and still you understand nothing._

He could feel her near him. Through the spaces in his fingers he could see her take a step forward.

_So, I shall release you now, Princess. Open the door, lead me into everlasting darkness!_

Donald was yelling again as little wisps of air passed through the room. She looked up to see the blossom pedals, flying through the air. Goofy was standing tall, reflecting the attack with his shield. Donald was behind his legs, and began to attack once more as Marluxia's attack stopped.

_Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!_

Kairi…? Her name… was so…

_A puppet that lost its heart to the heartless._

The word slipped from his mind, along with the memory. His breathing became irregular and loud, fear taking hold of him. Still, he refused to regret his actions. He did it to save Donald and Goofy, to save Riku, to save her.

_I'm thinking about what to think about.  
_

_He_ threatened to hurt her if she didn't do it, and he couldn't live with himself if anything was to happen to her.

_Two words, you guys ain't heroes._

"I'll always have your promise." He whispered, catching her attention. The memories seemed to hang for a while, as if the process had stopped. "I'll never break it."

_Right, my friends! There's two of 'em. The loud one is Dona... _

"I promise." He finished, his legs collapsing under him. He shuttered, a shiver running down his spine. Everything was disappearing; every memory collected through his lifetime, every person he knew, everything he ever learned. It was all fading… Who was yelling his name?

_You know what? Never mind. I'm looking for my friends, Riku and…_

"I know." The reply came in a sweet, angelic voice. She kneeled down before him. Through the cracks in his fingers, he could barely make out her face. Her purple eyes were staring at the space between them, sliver tears welling up in them. With gentle hands, she held onto his.

_There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance._

The night this all started… It was gone. The keyblade was an empty blank deep inside the boy's mind, as well as the island he loved so dear. Wakka, Selphie, Tidus…

_If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?_

"This will be over soon." She was whispering, letting the tear free. Blonde strands fell over her eyes, blocking her puffy eyes from any view. He could hardly hear her, as the last of his memories escaped. His vision blurred and darkened, and the warmth of her hands was leaving him. He was slumping. Someone was crying. Someone was calling his name.

"Sora! No!"

_Their destinies become intertwined. _

"I'm sorry..."

_They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what._

There was nothing...

_Riku…_

He was already lost.


	2. Sky

**Author's Note: **First actual chapter.

A little note – I'm not all entirely sure on Naminé's eye color. In a few pictures and in the game they look blue, and in other pictures they look purple. I'm going with purple just because Sora's is already blue. Also, I know that the room below is not the one she was in during _Chain of Memories_. I just used the one seen in the trailers for _Kingdom Hearts 2_.

Thank you to everyone to reviewed the Prologue! I hope this one makes you happy as well. :)

------------------------------------------

**Chapter One – Sky**

Naminé's attention remained on the sketchbook. Flaxen hair fell past her shoulders and hung there, followed by the bangs that often fell over her concentrated eyes. Occasionally, she would snap her head up and blow at the strands, and then quickly return to her work. She was seated comfortably in the usual white chair on the white table in the white room, surrounded by the white crumples of paper at her feet. The only color in the room was her eyes, the select few pictures on the walls that she was content with, the colored pencils, and the boy across the table.

She refused to look at him.

Her bangs fell gently and blocked her gaze yet again. Groaning lightly, she looked away from her sketch and pushed a hand through her hair. Immediately, she saw him. His head was rested on his arms atop the table, russet spikes of hair still rustled from his sleep. He had woken up less than an hour ago, and moved from the corner of the room where he was placed to the chair across from Naminé. He hadn't spoken a word, even when Naminé's eyes met his briefly. Even while she drew, she could tell he was watching her. His face had gone pale, presumably from the pain he had endured earlier, and his eyes blank as the pages in her sketchbook. Meeting them was like getting lost in a paper sky and watching the coming storm.

She dropped her hand and looked away. Naminé stared at the sketchbook, although her mind was on him. She knew he was smiling; she had been watching that smile for days. She swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to get rid of the guilt inside of her. Without looking up, she reached for a colored pencil on the table. Withdrawing, she found that she had grabbed a bright pink one and sneered. It was _his_ color.

"Whatcha drawing?" The voice came from across the table. Naminé looked up shyly, meeting his eyes and his smile once again. The guilt was potent. How was it that she could take away all of his memories, everything that he ever held dear, everything that he ever loved, and he could still retain his personality?

"… A bird." She answered quietly, placing the pink colored pencil as far away from her as her hand would reach. He shifted his head on his arms, the smile still playing on his lips.

"Can I see?" Naminé forced a smile and grasped a cerulean-hued pencil.

"When I'm done." She said shortly, the smile becoming real. Pressing the blue end into the paper, she slowly drew the outline of the bird's head. The tip followed to its neck, and then its outstretched wings, to the tail and belly, and finally to the starting point again.

"Are you done?" He said playfully, getting a giggle out of Naminé.

"No." She teased, getting a goldenrod colored pencil. She pressed into the paper as hard as she could and drew the outline of the beak and feet. Then, she colored them in lightly.

"Are you done _now_?" He lifted his head up off the table, his words hardly suppressing the light-hearted laugh he released. Naminé looked up briefly, a mischievous grin appearing.

"Nooo." She picked up a light blue and began to shade the cerulean outline in. Within moments, the bird was in full color, flying across the paper gracefully. She sat the light blue pencil down and sighed lightly. Across the table, Sora was being impatient, and looking as if he was about to approach her any second now.

"_Now_?"

"No…" Naminé answered, her smile smaller than the others. In a low voice, she said to herself. "It still needs something."

"Can I come over and see it, though?" Naminé sighed again. The boy was so impatient.

"Sure." She replied, slowly picking up her black colored pencil. It was shorter than the others, after being used so much. Sora was already next to her, bright sapphire eyes gazing in awe at the masterpiece in the girl's lap. While he smiled, she did not.

"It's pretty." Sora said brightly. Naminé sighed again and sat the sketchbook on the table.

"I don't like it." She said quietly, fiddling with the colored pencil in her fingers.

"How come?"

"It's missing something."

Sora blinked down at Naminé, confused.

"Maybe a background?"

"Maybe…"

"Do you remember," Sora began, placing a gloved hand behind his head, "when you tried to teach me how to draw? When I poked the pencil through? That was a disaster."

Naminé looked up and smiled, humoring Sora for the moment. She forgot that the false memories were still inside him. The guilt was slowly returning.

"Yes…" She giggled. "But I liked what you drew."

"You're much better."

"Thank you, Sora." She replied, her cheeks turning pink. Leaning over her sketchbook, she placed the pencil on the paper. With four quick strokes, gouging deep into the paper's surface, she drew a box around the bird. It no longer flew across the paper, blocked in by the inerasable lines surrounding it. Sora's smile slowly faded.

"It looks sad."

"I know." Naminé said, smiling gently. "Now it's perfect." Sora did not reply. He only stared at the paper. Within a few moments, he looked back to the blonde.

"Is it you?" He asked, poking the sketchbook gently. Naminé blinked, looking up to meet the eyes of the boy. They stared at each other, until Naminé gave a sad smile and looked down at the drawing.

"No…" She said softly, her voice only audible to Sora. "It's you." Sora blinked, and tilted his head to the side.

"What…"

"Never mind." She said, giving a full smile. She stood up, eyes still on Sora. Smoothing out her dress, she moved across the room and spun on her heels to look at Sora again. He looked like such a child, despite the experiences he had endured. The Organization had mentioned Ansem many times before in front of her, it was amazing that a boy of only fourteen could defeat a man spoken so highly of.

_ Endured_. That was the crucial word.

"Marluxia said he wanted to see you after you woke up." Sora's expression faltered, and he looked away to the ground. "What's wrong?"

"It's something about him." Sora said, sighing. "Something I don't like." Naminé's stomach clenched. Had she forgotten to remove some memories? No, they were just feelings. Nothing to get excited over.

"And…" Sora began, looking back to Naminé. "I have no clue where to find him."

Both of the children laughed. Naminé walked over to Sora and took his hand in hers, still smiling up at him. "I'll show you."


	3. Storms

**Author's Note:** I am so. so. so. sorry. Yes, I died. But I promise I'll be picking this up more. It got a really good reaction, and I'm kinda proud of it.  
To fill in the gap, I have played Kingdom Hearts 2 all the way through. Some information from there will be added, but I'll mainly be taking from Chain of Memories. Also, in reply to your questions, Roxas, Zexion, and Kairi will **NOT** be making appearences. But, I can assure you Axel and Riku and maybe some of the other Organization members will be showing up sooner or later.

Short chapter, I'm sorry. But it's an update.

----------------------------------------------

Donald's breath remained hoarse, even after moments of stopping. He leaned against the nearest wall, dropping his mage staff as he tried to grasp reality. Nearby Goofy simply collapsed on the floor, nursing his injured arm. They had _run_; ran as fast as they could before they had gotten themselves killed, leaving Sora behind. Donald begrudgingly remembered Sora's eyes before he fell – empty and unfamiliar. He cringed at that point, catching hold of his breath and standing up straight.

"What are we going to do, Donald?" He heard Goofy ask behind him. Donald didn't reply. He only ran his feathered hands over his face. They didn't have a chance anymore, not without the keyblade. Heartless were vulnerable to their attacks as much as they were to Sora, but now they would have no fear. The only thing keeping them at bay was the keyblade, and now they were sitting ducks.

Donald let out a groan at his accidental joke.

"Donald?"

"I don't know, Goofy!" Donald snapped. Goofy jumped at the sudden change in tone, and seemed to sink back into himself, hurt. Donald took a deep breath, and replied in a calmer voice. "I just… don't know."

"Well we have to go get Sora!"

"The Sora back there isn't the same Sora we know! That witch did something to him. She did something to _all_ of us. I can't remember why we're here, or what purpose we have."

"I can't either." Goofy said, shaking his head. After a moment, he asked. "Did she do the same thing to Sora?" Donald slowly nodded, not entirely sure if he was right. He bent down and picked up his staff, sighing at the weight. If it was any constellation prize, he still kept his memories of Daisy in his mind. It was as if, as his memories began to slip away, only she remained untouched. Inwardly, he smiled, giving some sort of comfort to their situation.

'I'll come back.' He remembered telling her before they left. 'Promise.'

Footsteps echoed through the hall, racing across the tile. Donald and Goofy looked up, and readied their weapons. Even in their weak state, they had to defend themselves. The footsteps drew closer, and Goofy stepped in front of Donald on impulse. Donald caught himself looking up next to himself, ready to smile and nod at Sora, when he realized that he wouldn't be there. He looked back out in front of him.

Donald swore this would be the last place he would see _him_.

----------------------------------------------

He smiled.

He was beyond pleased with himself. With Naminé. With the good luck that had suddenly graced them. He was almost giddy, but kept his feelings to himself as he stood across the room. The boy was pale, unexplained dark circles forming under his eyes. Most of all, he was calm. He gaped at the keyblade master, who for once was not attacking impetuously. Marluxia had witnessed moments earlier the very same boy greeting him with a bow. He was almost too dumbfounded to return the bow, before he waved Naminé away and moved across the room.

"What?" Sora said, raising an eyebrow. It was quickly getting awkward, at least for him. Marluxia simply shook his head.

"It's just nice to see you feeling better."

"Oh." Sora replied. Marluxia sighed rather dramatically, playing his part.

"It's just, you've been ill for so long. We were afraid we'd never see you on your feet again." Sora glanced away, obviously struggling to find his words out of his memories. He furrowed his brows.

"Naminé helped." Marluxia held back another smile at the boy's words. _He had no idea._

"Indeed."

"Sooo…Why did you want to see me?" Sora asked, quietly shoving his false recollections away. Marluxia put his hands together, and walked across the room. He refrained from getting too close, allowing Sora enough room to feel comfortable.

"Well, it seems we're having some problems with security." He started out slow, watching as Sora's expression went from bored to intrigue. "Three delinquents have somehow found their way into the castle. We're not sure why, but they're causing trouble."

"Why can't you get rid of them?" Sora asked with composure, his emotions not hitting the right place yet. Marluxia smiled once again, throwing out the kicker.

"I believe they're after Naminé and her powers." At once, Sora's hands clenched up into fists, his one eye twitching slightly in anger. "Plus, I thought you'd like the practice. They shouldn't be too hard to be rid of." Sora's gaze met Marluxia's, the once calm sea of blue turning into a raging storm. The fake memories were working wonders, especially to Marluxia's advantage. With Axel out of the way for now, there would be nothing to stop him.

Sora's teeth clenched and he asked with a scowl.

"Where are they?"


	4. The Calm

**Author's Note**: shields self from tomatoes I'm sorry!

But holy cow, I haven't updated this since _AUGUST_? Seriously, everyone. I'm really, really sorry about the delay. School likes to get in the way of writing, especially if it takes a video game to remind you where you were going with it. I had to replay Chain of Memories to get back in the groove again, on top of writing essays.

Before I get on with the new chapter, I'd just like to thank everyone for their positive feedback on the story. I'm happy that I've managed to please you guys, even six months after the last update. Hopefully we can get through this without another lag, and I can finish this before year's end.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three – The Calm**

Sora never knew for strangers to be in the castle. In Marluxia's words, Sora was the last one to be welcomed into the castle without being turned away or destroyed. In all of his fourteen years of living there, no one ever came in. No one ever left, either.

Sora was apparently found wandering around the castle at a very young age, too young to remember. He was lost, but not frightened. No parents watching him, no friends scouting with him. Sora and his gaping, blue eyes were standing alone when Marluxia found him at the front door. Marluxia called it destiny. Upon meeting Naminé, Sora had to agree.

From the point of Sora's residence in the castle, he was never alone in his namesake. It was always Sora and Naminé, joined at the hip and sharing their giggles. The awkward steps and stuttering words from when they first met became whispers in the dark when either of them could sleep, sharing secrets and dreams.

Sora always felt like he remembered his dreams more vividly than real life.

Beautiful, bright blues shining under the golden sun, making him wince in the comfortable warmth. His feet were always bare, hiding in the sand the color of Naminé's hair.

There were always voices, whispering until he woke up to Naminé standing beside his bed. While Sora dreamed, she always had nightmares. Even when he held her close, his fingers wrapped around her petite hand, his chin resting on her head as she shook from the visions, they always remained.

Sora thought he was dreaming when he first held the keyblade.

He was sleeping; no doubt, as the whispers' tones changed drastically and the sand disappeared from under his feet. The whispers were voiceless, yet making perfect sense as they ran through his mind like feathers on the wind. They spoke of great and powerful deeds, and not being afraid. The darkness, it said, requires light. Ironic it was as he felt the light grip of the keyblade in his hand, resting there. Whispering.

Destiny, Marluxia told him.

As they grew older, Sora was able to look at Naminé, murmur her name on his lips, and pair it with destiny. She was a princess, and he was her knight. As the fairytales went, it was the knight's job to protect the princess at all costs.

And he was willing to do anything to protect Naminé, he reminded himself as he made his way down the placid, white hallways.

* * *

Goofy gaped – dramatically. His mouth hung open, his eyes wide and focused on the figure as it came closer. The grip on his shield loosened a little as he brought it down. Beside him, Donald thought he was hallucinating.

"How…" Donald said, almost inaudible. It was a surprise to see Riku running towards them, barely looking a day older than when they last saw him…

At least two hours ago.

Goofy could barely contain his excitement, shaking with energy and blinded by the change in appearence, but Donald thought otherwise.

"Donald?" The boy said, breathless, as he caught up to them, standing feet away. "Goofy?" Even at the surprise in his words, Donald took a step back, taking Goofy with him.

"So you change your wardrobe and come back looking all surprised to see us?"

"What?"

Donald didn't answer. He just held Goofy back by the leg as he went to embrace the so-called Riku, and aimed his wand directly at him.

"Firaga!"

The wand's tip ignited, shooting three rounds of fireballs at Riku. Riku reacted just as fast, a stream of black following his hand as his keyblade appeared in his hand. It deflected the fire, sending as least two back in the direction of Donald and Goofy. Goofy hit them away nervously with his shield, as Donald launched another attack.

"Where's Sora?" He squawked, leveling his wand.

"I was hoping you could tell me!"

Donald wasted no time. He didn't believe for a second that the real Riku was standing a few feet away. It was just a replica, hardly allowed a gender specific adverb to describe it.

"Blizzaga!" Seven ice crystals followed through towards Riku, who only managed to repel six. One sliced right against his arm, but he hardly faltered. Riku simply stepped gracefully, reaching Donald with incredible speed and knocking him harmlessly with the keyblade. Donald lost his balance, sprawling on the tiled floor as his wand slid away. Goofy stood against the wall, arguing with himself on whether to help Donald or not.

Riku pointed his keyblade at Donald threateningly.

"Are we going to act civilized now?" He snapped, narrowing his gaze. Donald glared, a trademark scowl already forming on his beak. "I'm not here to fight with you."

"You didn't mind all of those other times." Donald replied.

"All of those other times?" Riku suppressed a laugh, and continued. "I haven't laid eyes on either of you since Kingdom Hearts. In fact, there's still one on your party – or who_ should_ be in your party – who I haven't seen for longer than that."

"Someone who looked mighty much like you has been attackin' us." Goofy said from the wall. "'Cept he was wearing a skirt."

"He…" Riku looked away for a second.

_Your heart will go to the same place as mine._

_How original._

"He's gone." He finished, lacking in better words.

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Growled Donald, smacking Riku's keyblade away.

"Because I would have gotten rid of the both of you by now." Goofy and Donald locked gazes, pondering over Riku's reply before painfully agreeing. Goofy responded with a grin, running up behind Riku and squeezing him into a hug. Donald only stood up and brushed invisible dust off of his clothes, his trust issue still fresh. Riku forced a smile, patting Goofy's arms and trying to breathe.

"Nice to see you, too, Goofy." He laughed. "Do you two mind telling me where Sora is now?"


End file.
